


Dreams of a Parking Lot Long Forgotten

by cryptidonthemoor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidonthemoor/pseuds/cryptidonthemoor
Summary: A very short, original fiction story about two women who indescribably seem to fall in love in a glance.
Kudos: 1





	Dreams of a Parking Lot Long Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a work I wrote for myself, but feel free to enjoy if you so wish to do so :)) This is actually based off of an experience I had a while ago with a woman I am ~gay for~. 
> 
> The vibe of this work is Lookalike by Conan Gray. I didn't want to include too much background detail so it could be imagined as desired, but in my specific view it's just after sunset, in the early days of summer. There are a few bugs buzzing around, but more people. Teenagers, specifically.

  
With her head stuck out of a sunroof and her eyes drawn solely to the other woman, time seemed to slow. It was like some horribly cheesy scene out of a high school romance movie-- the dim parking lot lights, the crowd around them, and eyes only for each other as she passed by.

She’d always thought that life is nothing like the movies. Time doesn’t move in slow motion, you can’t look at someone and fall in love all over again, and you certainly can’t feel the exhilaration that was striking her then, simply from a glance. The unnamed woman, with her slight curls and self-assured stride, looked at her. She just looked. And like that, she was struck. 

A small smile played across her lips in acknowledgement, matching the wide, dumb one across her own face. She felt like a fool, but a ridiculously untroubled, love-ridden fool. A silent " _ hello" _ fell between them, and it certainly seemed as though they were the only ones present, even as the buzz of chatter remained steadily around them. 

She almost perceived this moment as being a made-up occurrence. Desire manifesting itself as false reality. But she knows the other woman felt it. The drawn-out gaze and the closeness of them, if not physically than spiritually, wasn’t something she could’ve created of her own will. It was…  _ something _ . Nothing she could fully describe with a single, so she leaves the descriptor as “a moment”.


End file.
